Blindfold Academy
by MuryoHato
Summary: Kuroha has been kicked out of his comfort zone to accompany Marry to her new school. Now he is stuck with a naive Loli and on what they say to be the high light of your lives. High School.


Hey yo. Thanks for entering this story. This has a lot of questionable mistakes and is quite fast paced so sorry if it's not what you expected. Again thanks for entering this weak fanfic of mine

BTW the characters to be shown was supposed to be Kuroha and Marry (no pairing intended). But since there was no Kuroha only Haruka/Konoha, I had no choice but to choose them instead. Please don't be fooled by the names. The main is still Kuroha and Marry.

Summary: After being a shut-in for the past 17 years of his life. Kuroha has now been kicked out of his comfort zone to enter school along with Marry. Now he has to endure a year of what is supposed to be called the highlight of your life. High school.

Disclaimer : This fanfic has been posted for non-profit purposes. All credit of the series goes to SHAFT, Jin / Shin-no-TekiP, Shidu, Wanyannpuu, and other people who have collaborated to create the series. I only own the Plot.

* * *

"Aaaaah at last." Sighed a dark being.

"About time they released the series." The person clad in black was grinning like a Japanese high school girl who successfully got noticed by her sempai.

"Now all I have to do is watch and wait for my screen time." Still he was grinning for this sole reason but such poor innocent soul did not know the great pain that waits for him ahead.

But of course, like any other normal person (or so he claims that he is normal), he would start with the first Act and watch the Acts in order to understand what's happening (although he already went to WIKI, repeatedly play the songs, read the comment section, and read the manga to already understand what would happen).

He opened Act 01 and started the video (while still grinning like a mad man).

"LoL hehehehe. I wonder what will happen if I push them off the edge." He was shortly thinking of malevolent thoughts toward the HkiNEET and the Ghost during minute 00:41 before going back to the screen.

"Act 01 : Artificial Enemy" He repeated the words that was placed by the bottom right screen of his monitor. These were the last words he uttered for the next 23:55 minutes of his life. The dark figure remained silent, giggling from time to time and still grinning like an idiot.

He wouldn't stop smiling like he won the lottery after the Act was finished for he was updated and currently have all ten episodes (each Act is released every Saturday night) sitting side by side waiting to be clicked and played.

He was so excited for this series that he wouldn't stop fangirling over it ever since it was released and would most of the time replay the episode one or two or more times till he got every detail in his head.

"Yush! Act 01 done. Now off two Act 02." He repeated the action of open, watch, and next Act till he ended up with the Act 09.

He was truly excited when he ended up in Act 09 (for he has not seen it yet). The tall figue was jumping all over the place when he saw each Act but was quite dissatisfied on the Bossy Girl's and the Shota's death scene for it did not have enough violence into it. Ahhhhh, the bliss, happiness, and expectations of this person were so high that he would not expect such horror that will be seen by the time he opens this Act. It will be a great shock to a person who had high hopes. I mean, who wouldn't be surprised and disappointed by the opening scene prepared by SHAFT.

"Would you shut up and just get on with it…" the Big Head was mumbling toward the author since he could not contain his excitement. It would be nice to spoil him right now.

"You wouldn't dare." Ooooh I will do it if he still continues to break the fourth wall.

"…" Thank you.

As I was saying, the Big Head was eager to watch the next Act that it took him time to overcome his fan girl side and regain his posture. He opened the file and watched it normally (while trying to control his inner fan girl) after a few seconds of the story telling scene it changed to a different scene. For the first three seconds he was looking at it with shock. He paused the Act by minute 01:03 whilst showing a face filled with shock, disappointment, and horror.

"Oh My Gahd." He uttered. Not knowing what else to say to the scene he was currently stuck too.

"What the F-, Shaft?!" He questioned his monitor screen, "I mean, c'mon the art wasn't as nice as Madoka Magica or the Bakemonogatari series which is considerable but this. How low is this Anime's budget anyway?!" The dark figure's expectation became lower. Not once had he thought of this happening. Not once had he expected that the art of SHAFT could go lower. NOT ONCE had he thought that his expectations for this show will become lesser and his heart (*cough*Like you had one*cough*) will be filled with frustration. But of course, the negative feelings will increase in the upcoming future.

"Shut up, author. Can you not see the sadness inside my kokoro and what do you mean by the increase of frustration? I mean, what could be worse than this… scene" _Damn him and his ability to break fourth walls_. The author cursed while the Big Head was busy thinking of appropriate words to describe the MMD1 scene.

While shouting to the author, breaking fourth walls, and complaining about the first scene like a whiny brat an unexpected character entered his room by kicking the door open like how action stars break down doors with their overly strong foot.

"Kuroha~" a Lolibaba2 was chanting his name while waving a piece of paper.

"What is it, Azami?" Kuroha, the Whiny Brat, questioned the short Loli with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Tsukihiro gave me a set of Math Problems again but I don't get some of them."

Kuroha gave a sigh and a look of displeasure towards the scrap of paper. Not that he didn't like math, the smartass loves math but his Loli mother, grandmother, master, or whoever she is to Kuroha came in the wrong time.

"Azami, can you not see that I am currently doing something important?"

"But I don't get this problem." Azami was now whining but not enough to make it Kuroha step down his title.

"You lived longer than me, how can you not understand Math problems?"

"Because I thought Math would be insignificant to me." She has a point though.

"We use math everyday of our lives, you just don't give enough thought to it."

"But what's the importance of finding **X **in the problem? We don't use it in our lives now do we? And if we did use it can you give me events on where we have used it?" Another bull's eye. This kid has issues with math.

"The only time math becomes important is when we count our money. And why do we have to solve it manually, is it not the reason why calculators were invented." If Azami had an audience in front of her some would be throwing come backs and others would agree with her, take sides, and start a riot. Just because of math.

Since Kuroha loves the Gorgon, and math, and because he could not think of any other comebacks, and because the only way to kick her out was to take the problem and answer it since he couldn't say enough NOs to kick Azami and the paper out of his room he accepted her request to 'help' her.

He grabbed the Azami's paper and started to scribble down the equations on a separate piece of paper. He solved each problem with some difficulty not even trying to explain how he got it to Azami and since it was a nice way to let off steam caused by SHAFT.

After the last problem he shoved both papers to Azami and pushed her out of his room slammed the door and locked it. He was about to sit comfortably on his chair and continue on with the episode when he heard Azami shout something that he NEVER in his life wanted to hear.

"Thanks for helping Kuroha. Oh, and by the way, you're going to school with Marry next week so make sure you're already prepared." After releasing those words, Azami went skipping down the hall towards her loving husband, Tsukihiro, for him to check the answers given by 'her'.

That word. That place. That dreadful place. The place where social and/or human interaction is a must. The place where they pressure you with responsibilities. The place where they take approximately eight hours of your day just so they could shove down the words, numbers, and books down your throat.

SCHOOL.

He never saw the day that he would go to that awful place. He didn't like interacting with those beings. Those- those humans. He ignored his responsibilities or a better way to say it, He had NO responsibilities. He wanted his freedom. He didn't want eight hours of sitting down listening to words that he has repeatedly heard or read (credits to the Kozakura library). Now. All of these things are being placed on his plate for him to take. He couldn't take this all down and he only had one week to prepare. ONE WEEK.

He went out of his room, ran down the hall way, and barged into Tsukihiro and Azami's bed room.

He won't accept it. He won't accept his fate. But no matter how hard he would try the ending would still end the same. He would still go to school.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He screamed towards the couple whose lips were so close to kissing.

"Oh, hello Kuroha." Said the waving Tsukihiro who was currently blushing but still grinning like the happiest man on earth.

"Hi Kuroha." Azami said in a monotone voice quite embarrassed that they were walked in yet angered for Kuroha's horrible timing.

"Why am I going to school?" he questioned them after regaining his posture and pushing back what he saw to the back of his head.

"Of all places I could go to, School is the first place you want me to go." He was trying his best to control his anger and so far it worked out quite well.

"Well, it wasn't the first place we want you to go." Tsukihiro supplied.

"Not only that, Shion said that Marry is going to school so why not bring you along." Azami added

"No. No. NO. NO. NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs like a baby on a tantrum.

"I refuse to go to that horrid place."

"Well, you can't back out now. Shion already enrolled you and you have no other choice but to comply."

"But school."

"Yes, school."

After understanding that arguing with them would go nowhere he went off to search for Shion instead after slamming the door, hard.

Realizing that he didn't know where to start he opened the room again he saw the image that he pushed back in his mind earlier. But this time he chose to ignore them and straight forwardly spoke.

"Where is Shion?" his voice was filled with rage, with a hint of embarrassment, but he was trying his best to control it.

"Oh," Azami crossed her arms and was trying to remember where her daughter went, "They went to the mall to buy supplies, both for you and for Marry."

"Wh –what? First she enrolled me without my consent and then buys supplies without me. How dare she?!" Now he really wasn't to try holding his anger back anymore. He couldn't do anything which made him angrier.

He stomped back to his room, each stepped filled with hate. Poor floor boards, taking in the pain even though they were innocent.

"Is this what you meant by something more horrible than the MMD?! Is it?!" He was shouting to his ceiling as if it held the universe's answers.

"Oooooh don't you dare ignore me. How could you send me off to that _place_? That putrid _place." _Shhhhh, stop destroying the fourth wall.

"Oh, no, you don't just say that to me…" the whiny baby went on and on with his tantrum that the author decided to change the scene instead.

* * *

"I don't know which ones worse. The MMD SHAFT made or the fact that I'm going to school." He muttered. Voice filled with angst.

_HAHA He has forgotten_ the author was dancing now that the Big Head forgot what happened earlier and that the fourth wall will not be beaten, for a while.

Kuroha was now wailing in his sheets trying to think of ways to make his anger and pain go away.

The only thing that went in his mind right now was continuing the unfinished Act 09. He went through the episode without muttering another word. Sniffling from time to time

"Well, at least the rest of the Act was back to normal."

He didn't know what to do next. He lost the mood of watching Act 10 due to the nasty news he had received. So, he went to his bed, enclosed himself with his blankets and turned himself into a cocoon.

'Hello school. Goodbye Freedom' were the last things he thought before succumbing himself to sleep.

* * *

MMD – **MikuMikuDance**, very commonly abbreviated to **MMD**, is a proprietary freeware animation program that lets users animate and create 3D animation movies, originally produced for the Vocaloid character Hatsune Miku.

Lolibaba – an old Loli (Lolibaba's age Late 30s and up)

Hehehehehe Yo. Some of these scenes are true events and the plot of this story comes from a chat between my friends and I. Majority of this will come from our chats in LINE. So yeah stick around if you want more of this. Thanks for reading this fanfic.


End file.
